A New Dawn
by DeathPrincess36
Summary: summary submitted as "summary" 'cause it's too long to fit here x.x R&R, please?
1. Summary

Angel and Riku had known eachother since they were kids... She remembered waking up on Destiney Islands one night when she was fourteen years old. The young silver headed boy reminded her of her oldest and only brother, Tera, and she comed to love the boy very quickly. Riku gave Angel hope that she would be able to go home, to her world. At seventeen years old, Angel had gone on numorous adventures. Some with Sora and the gang, and some on her own- visiting old friends. She and Riku even had a kid... He was killed at the age of eight and Angel blamed herself- to this very day his death haunts her...


	2. Chapter 1

Lightning crackled within the black sky as a thunderstorm surrounded the island. It was raining so hard you could stick your hand out in front of yourself and see nothing but a white wall of rain passed it. Angel tossed in turn in her sleep, muttering and whimpering. Her bed sheets were spread all over the bed, big fluffy comforter tossed onto the floor along with a few of her pillows. Thunder roared so loud it shook the shack that Angel stayed in since she didn't have a house, and as if on cue Angel shot up- screaming the name of her only child, tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls. She picked up the closest pillow and held it tight as she cried like a baby.

XOXOXO

When morning came, Riku went to Angel's shack to check on her since it was his free period and he hadn't heard anything from his girlfriend. Not a single call nor text. Riku's first period was a free period, meaning he could do whatever he pleased. Just as long as he made it to his next class. He walked up to the shack and knocked on her door a few times then waited. When there was no answer he rose an eyebrow and scratched the side of his head. "Angel? You in there?" Riku called. No answer. The teen sighed and checked to see if the door was unlock. The knob turned easily. Riku poked his head inside the small shack before entering. It was a mess. There were books and paper scattered all over! There were also clothes everywhere. He scoffed under his breath and shook his head. /What's she been up to?/ He thought to himself as he walked though the shack, looking for his girlfriend. "Angel?" Riku called. Again, no answer. Riku began to worry. As he made his way through the halls and rooms of the shack, a feeling overcame him and he began to walk faster. /What if something happened to her last night?/ He thought, soon shaking the very thought from his head. He knew Angel was a strong girl who could take care of herself. /But still.../ He began to ponder.

Riku stopped in the doorway when he reached Angel's bedroom, smirking slightly when he saw what looked like his girlfriend sleeping peacefully. She looked like she saw curled up in a ball, hugging one of her pillows. "Angel." He cooed softly as he walked towards her. Riku slowly reached for her shoulder, but stopped when a chill ran down his spine. Something was seriously wrong. "An...?" He asked in a softly voice filled with fear as he gently placed a hand on her cold shoulder and shook her. "Angel!" He shouted. She simply laid there, completely motionless. Riku rolled her over to her back and placed an ear to her chest. Nothing. She wasn't breathing! Riku immediately prepped her for CPR. Even though he was in panic, he remembered the steps of CPR and followed them. Gently tilting her head back, plugging her nose and breathing into her, only stopping to pump her check and beg for his lover to awaken. He was at it for an hour before the girl began to gasp and cough as she tried to circulate her breathing. Riku sighed out of relief and held her tightly. "Thank God! I thought I'd lost you..." He spoke in a quiet voice. Angel closed her eyes and took in his warmth. "What happened?" He asked softly. "There was a storm light night... I had a nightmare..and..." Angel began to explain but cut herself off before she was finished.

Riku sort of new where she was going with it and he pulled away from her so that he could look her in the eyes. "Why would you throw your life away like that? You've still got us! Nikki..." He spoke. Angel shook her head and looked at him with teary eyes. "It's my fault he died, Ri... If only I would've left him home... Why didn't I listen?" Her head fell onto Riku's chest and she soon fell unconscious. Riku softly kissed the top of her head and carefully laid her in her bed so she could rest comfortably. He took his cell out of his pocket and call the school saying that he wouldn't be coming today, he had to look after Angel because she wasn't doing too well. They understood. Angel wasn't one that handled losses very easily and the ones that truly cared about her, knew that. Even if she hadn't said anything, it was clear that the girl was hurting enough to say that she was suffering from a loss. What seemed like hours passed before Angel awoke from her slumber and stared at the ceiling. She didn't even realize that Riku had fallen asleep right beside her. She smiled ever so sweetly and gently brushed some hair out of his face. "Riku..." She whispered softly so that she didn't spook him. He groaned a little before rubbing his eyes and slowly opening them, revealing his gorgeous aqua eyes. "Sorry to make you wait so long." She said in an innocent voice.

Riku smiled and shook his head. "It's alright, first time I've gotten to sleep with you since you moved back here." He replied as he sat up and stretched. "Why'd you leave anyway? I miss having you around An..." Angel giggled. "It got too crowded- having all of us living at your place..." She replied. Riku shakes his head. "It's more than that, isn't it?" He asked. Angel simply nodded. Riku gently lifted her chin and looked at her with soft eyes. "We're worried about you... This is the second time you've pulled this. You're not a suicidal girl... If Sora or Kairi would've found you lying unconscious, you'd be in the hospital and then transferred to a mental ward. Do you want that?" Angel shook her head and Riku let go of her chin. "I need an answer, not a simple shake of the head. Do you wanna be taken away from us?" "No!" Angel shouted, tears coming to her jade eyes. "I don't want that... I wanna stay here with you and the others..." She sniffled. Riku gently brought her close and held her. "Move back in with us... You need to be with the ones you love, not out here- by yourself." Riku said in a soft voice. Angel sniffled again and shook her head into his chest. "I can't Ri..." She whispered softly. "Why not?" He asked. "I just can't... Please understand." She spoke in a quiet voice.

Riku sighed quietly and just held her close to him. "Alright... But I will be checking in. Often. Until I know for a fact that you're okay." He stated sternly. Angel nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

The clock read six o'clock. Angel had agreed to having dinner with Sora, Riku, and Kairi in town for dinner. She sat on the edge of her bed while she waited for them. Angel wore a white long-sleeved blouse with butterfly sleeves, boot-cut blue jeans ans a pair of brown heeled boots. She was also wearing her hair up in pig-tails, which she NEVER did. At six-thirty, her black cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey sis, it's Sora- you ready to go?"_

A faint smile came to her face at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

_"Cool, we'll be there in a few." Click._

Angel sighed softly and clowly close her flip phone. She held it in her hand for a few minutes before setting it down on her bed and standing to stretch. "God, don't let him look into me... There's no way I could lie to him..." She prayed under her breath as she took a second glance at her phone. Angel shook her head and went to get her messanger bag. After collecting a few things to take with, she put her phone in one of the side pockets and waited outside for the group. She was only outside for about fifteen minutes before Sora, Riku, and Kairi showed up at her small house. Angel slowly stood, brushed herself off and smiled sweetly at the group. Sora went up to her and hugged her, making the poor girl wanting to fall to pieces in his arms, but she stood tall and hugged him back. They relased and Riku nodded lightly. "What're we waiting for, let's go already." He said as he turned ad began walking back towards the market. The others followed behind him. Sora walked by Riku and Kairi stayed by Angel who kept her eyes on the ground as they walked. When they arrived to the place where they were going to eat, Riku held the door open for them and they walked inside.

They couldn't afford much, so tonight they would be eating take-out. Kairi gently took Angel's hands into her own and looked at her with very soft blue eyes. "How are you, Angel? We never hear from you..did something happen?" She asked in a concerned voice. Angel went to say something but Riku didn't give her the time before saying, "Not now Kairi." Kairi looked at him. "Riku, you're the only one that cares." She mused, then looked back at Angel and let go of her hands. "Any word from your brother?" Sora asked curiously. She simply shook her head. "No.." She answered softly as she took a bite of her food. "Where's Nikki?" Kairi asked. Angel's eyes went wide and she froze. Riku face-palmed. Sora glanced at Riku, a little peeved. "Forget to tell us something?" He asked. Angel put her food down and looked down, her hair covering her jade green eyes. "Don't blame him... I told him I would tell you guys..since it was my fault." She spoke in a jagged voice. "I just couldn't bring myself to... I'm sorry..." Angel added quietly as she began to fiddle with the crystal dangling around her neck on a silver chain. "Angel..." Kairi began to say in a soft voice, her eyes filled with sorrow for her friend. Sora was shocked. "What happened?" He asked. She shook her head."I can't talk about it here..." She answered quietly, then began to munch on her meal.

The group was silent the rest of the time that they spent at the restaurant. After they ate, the group walked Angel home. Kairi looked at the boys. "I'm going to stay with Angel for a few days, or at least tonight." She said, glancing at Angel for approval. She nodded lightly. "I don't mind." The boys nodded. "Alright. Call us if you want to come home." Sora said to her before turning and heading home with Riku. Kairi waved for a few minutes, then turned to Angel. "Shall we?" Angel nodded lightly and opened the door and held it open. "Excuse the mess, I haven't gotten around to cleaning..." She said in a shy voice. Kairi giggled and shook her head as she walked through the door. "I don't mind. The boys are the same way." She said in responce to Angel's apology. Kairi sat on the small sofa and patted the seat beside her, telling her friend to come sit. Angel went and took her seat beside the red-haired girl and sighed heavily. "I guess to it's time to explain myself... Isn't it?" She asked in a soft voice. Kairi nodded and gently placed her hands over the others and looked at her with tender eyes. "You can't keep running... We're here for you, no matter what happens. That's what makes us a family." Angel looks down. "Alright." She says in a soft voice.

Angel takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment. "Nikki wanted to go on an adventure, just like Sora did- I tried to tell him to stay home but he wouldn't let up so I told him he could go. As long as he took his key blade, the one Riku gave him. He did. I don't remember what world it was, but I knew I had to go there and that it wouldn't be safe... But I took Nikki anyway... It all happened so fast, there was nothing I could do to save him!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. Kairi gently Angel's hand. "What happened?" Angel shook her head and looked at her with teary eyes. "A monster got him, it killed Nikki with one swipe. I only turned my back for a second and by the time I knew it was there, he took the hit for me. He protected me- and now he's dead. My baby boy is dead because I let him go with me!" Angel broke down crying and the only thing Kairi could do was hug her tightly and try to coo her, when she herself was in a great deal of shock.


End file.
